A New Adventure
by MandarinBridge
Summary: Set just after the final battle at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione set out on their next adventure. To bring home Hermione's parents. Will they be successful? H/Hr story. Rated T to be safe.
1. A New Adventure

"So what now?" Hermione asked Harry as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I don't know, I really don't Hermione." replied Harry. "The last year has all lead up to this day. Now that its over, he is gone... I just haven't thought past it."

And it was the truth. Harry had spent so much time and effort chasing Voldemort. Hunting horcruxes, running around the country side, focused on his quest to finish the quest Dumbledore had left him.

"Well Harry... how about one last adventure". Hermione asked after a moments silence.

"What are you suggesting." By now they had stowed away their bags in the bag racks and taken a seat in a carriage. No other students around now as their usual friends were all absent, most notably Ron and Ginny who had decided travel back with the family after the death of Fred.

"Well, Harry..." Hermione started. "You know how I planted false memories in my parents head. Well the war is over now, they will be safe. I want to go and find them. And well, I was wondering if... you know..."

Harry cut her off. "If I would join you?"

"Would you?" Hermione blurted out.

"Of course." Harry replied calmly, taking her hand. "I wouldn't want you to go alone."

"Oh thank you so much Harry." A relieved Hermione replied. She gave his hand a squeeze. They Quickly realise what they were doing and let go of each others hand, pretending like it didn't happen. "So uh anyway. We will need to start working out some of the details." Hermione continued, a bit flustered. I mean they moved to Australia, I really don't know anything about the country. Its so far away."

"I thought your family went on trips when you were a child?"

"Yes but to France and Italy, not to Australia." Hermione replied pointedly. "Its on the other side of the world."

"Mmm, okay, point taken. So how would we get there? Apparate?" Harry asked.

"Definitely not. You can't apparate more than about a hundred miles, c'mon Harry, you should know that".

"Portkey then?" Harry saw her expression. "Floo?"

"No and No. I think we might have to use Muggle transport. Catch a plane." Hermione said.

"I've never been on a plane..." Harry said sadly.

"Oh its the most wonderful experience." Hermione started excitedly. "You are up so high off the ground, in the clouds and... what?"

The look on Harry's face said it all. "I play Quiddich."

"Oh yea of course".

The rest of the train trip was taken up by discussions on finances and how the airports and planes worked. Eventually though they worked their way to the inevitable.

"Harry, I have to ask. How do you feel about it all? I mean everything."

"Kinda numb. There are so many people that I have lost, we have lost. Teddy will grow up without his parents, George has lost his brother. Dumbledore, Mad-eye. The list goes on and on. And what for. A war that we finally won. Against a man who was doing it just for the pure thought of being the most powerful wizard there was. I just feel confused. Happy, sad... responsible."

"You are not responsible." Hermione replied, wrapping an arm around him. "You fought a brave battle, one that no one else would have been capable of fighting, you are a great wizard Harry. I said it in my first year and ill say it again now."

They fell into silence. It didn't take long for the exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally drained Harry to fall asleep in Hermione's arms. She followed soon after Harry. They didn't care now whether they were getting too close, they were too tired for that.

Hermione was the first to wake when they arrived at Kings Cross station. She awoke to the shrill sound of the conductors whistle. Quickly she shook Harry awake. They grabbed their stuff and exited the train, back through the wall, part of a plan formed and little of an idea what they will do next. They debated for a while and decided their next stop.

"It has to be Diagon Ally." Hermione said wisely, as always the brains of the group.

"Okay, we can stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a night then. It is getting late. I think I have a few gallons left on me, Gringotts will be closed by the time we get there."

"Speaking of Gringotts Harry, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Replied Harry.

"Well you know. The last time we were there we sorta, flew a dragon out of the place." Hermione explained.

"Oh yea." Harry said as he remembered leaving Gringotts in tatters while flying away on the Dragon's back. "I'm sure we and the Goblins will come to some sort of agreement."

"Be careful though Harry, the goblins are a sneaky bunch." Hermione warned.

"I know, but if we don't make a deal we can't get your parents back." Said Harry.

This pulled at Hermione's heartstrings. "I suppose you are right".

Harry grabbed onto Hermione's arm and they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. What they failed to realise but should have is the news of Voldemort's death had spread far and wide by now and while no one in the Muggle world even bothered to look at them, the wizarding world would not be so gentle. Harry opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and took two steps before taking in the scene in front of him. The place was packed with a crowd of wizards and witches, partying like there was no tomorrow. There was music and fireworks going off inside and firewhisky being drunk from the bottle. Amongst all the commotion Harry went unnoticed for an entire 10 seconds. Then one witch screamed over the commotion.

"IT'S HARRY POTTER!"

Everything stopped. Everyone in the room turned to look at the door. The roar from the crowd of people was something Harry had only heard matched once in his life, at the Quiddich World Cup. Harry was swamped by people wanting 'to touch he who vanquished the Dark Lord' as one elderly wizard put it. It took an hour and a half for the people to finally give him some room to move. Harry had felt like it was his first day in the wizarding world again. The day Hagrid took him through the Leaky Cauldron to get his school supplies. Finally he and Hermione, who had never gotten so much attention in her life, made their way to the bar.

"Tom, have you got any rooms spare for tonight?" Harry asked the old barman.

"For you Harry, of course, there will be a room here for you as long as you would like to come back. Room 23 is free." Tom replied.

"What do I owe you Tom?"

Tom brushed away his question. "Don't be ridiculous Harry, its on the house. You did only just defeat the Dark Lord. I have to ask Harry. This time, is he really dead?"

"He is, he was killed by his own curse. There is no doubt this time".

Harry and Hermione made their way up stairs. "Oh my gosh Harry, look."

Harry looked out the window. He had never seen Diagon Ally so packed. People were spilling out onto the streets in celebration. Men, women and children of all ages where dancing in the streets to a track Harry couldn't hear.

"You know after seeing this it all seems worth it". Harry said and then they continued up to the room.

"Is there two beds in here Harry?" Hermione asked as she opened the door.

"I have no idea, Tom didn't say." Replied the boy who lived.

"I suppose it doesn't matter, we can sleep in the same bed for one night I suppose." Hermione said, sounding like it wasn't the worst idea she had ever heard.

"Its okay Hermione, I can sleep on the couch."

"Nobel as ever aren't you Harry. Don't be silly it will be fine." Hermione replied laughing.

"I'm just going to have a lay down I think. I am exhausted." Harry said with a yawn.

"Okay well ill go get some food then I'll be back."

Hermione left the room and closed the door behind her. What a day it had been. First sneaking into the Hogs Head undetected, then meeting up with all of the former DA members. After that searching the castle, fighting a war, saying goodbye to the friends she will never see again. Deceased in the battle. She wiped away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. The cost of war, she thought.

She went downstairs and saw Tom again who organised for two meals to be cooked for her and Harry. While she was waiting for the meals to be cooked for her she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hermione. Hermione!"

She turned around. "Mr Olivander. You look well."

"You are way too kind Miss Granger. I never got to thank you properly for rescuing me from the horrid house."

"Please Mr Olivander, it was all Harry. I didn't have much to do in your rescue. And besides you repayed us with the information about the Elder Wand."

"How did you guys go with that? What is the fate of the wand?" The mention of the Elder Wand really seemed to spark Mr Olivander's interest.

"The Elder Wand is in a safe place. That is really all I can say." Hermione replied.

"But of course you can tell me more?"

"I am sorry Mr Olivander, the less that is known about the Elder Wand's fate the better for the wizarding world. Now I need to get this food up to Harry. It has been lovely chatting to you."

Hermione took the food and hurried on upstairs, eager to avoid any more questions about the Hallows. She opened the door to find Harry fast asleep on the bed. He would have to be hungry she thought to herself. She decided against waking him up, cast a preserving charm on the food and laid down next to him. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

...

**Author notes**: I want to say a big thankyou to anyone who has taken the time out of their day to read my story. Its the first story I have ever written (outside of those terrible short stories for English in high school). I was so shocked when I woke up after posting the chapter and people had actually read it. I just want to say i love getting feedback, so if you have anything to say please review the story. Especially if its hints and tips/constructive feedback to improve the story. Or positive feedback, I want to improve my writting and the quality of my stories so please if you have anything you want to say review.

Thankyou guys and girls. Until next time :)


	2. The Gringotts Plan

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry woke with the sun in his eyes. There, through the blinds a gap, just big enough for the rays to hit him square in the face. He went to get out of bed and close the blinds and felt it, something around his waist. He looked down, it was an arm. Hermione's arm. Suddenly the memories of the night before came rushing back to him. The trip, their plans, the partying in the street. It still felt like a dream. The weight of the world was off his shoulders, he could move on with his life. Then he remembered his promise to Hermione. Of course he would go with her, she was his best friend. Was that all? He spun around to look at her. She looked so adorable asleep. He had seen her like it plenty of times while taking watch in their quest last year. But never from this close. Yes, he wasn't sure how he felt about Hermione. Certainly different to before. But mostly the same.

He moved her arm and got out of bed. He walked towards the blazing sunlight as Hermione stirred.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry said.

"Morning. What time is it?" Hermione replied.

"3pm by my watch."

"3PM! How did we sleep in until then? We have so much to do, we have to get moving." Hermione was wide awake and already getting clothes out to get changed into.

"Relax Hermione." Harry laughed. "We aren't pressed for time any more, we haven't got a world to save now. We were just tired, we have been awake for days."

"Oh yea, right." Hermione replied, slightly embarrassed, halfway through getting changed. She quickly put her top back on. "Ah well, I'll have a shower then."

It wasn't the first time Harry had seen Hermione in little clothing, but this time he couldn't get the idea of Hermione out of his mind. It had never bothered him over the last year, he saw Hermione in her underwear more than once. But this time was different. Things felt different.

"Nah, it couldn't be." He said to himself as he shook the idea that was slowly emerging from his head.

He waited for Hermione to have a shower then had one himself, the first time in days he felt clean.

"Where are we going to go for breakfast?" Hermione asked as they descended the stairs.

"I don't know, wherever. I don't mind." Harry replied.

"What about Florean Fortescue's place? He used to sell waffles and ice cream remember?" Hermione asked.

"He got dragged off by Death Eater's remember." Harry replied sadly.

"Oh yea. It might be still open though?" Hermione thought aloud.

"I guess we can give it a go."

They headed out the back of the pub, through the brick wall and onto the street. It was weirdly quiet, even for a Monday.

"Where are all the people?" Harry asked.

"Probably hungover." Hermione said with a laugh.

"You know you are probably right." Harry laughed too.

They strolled down to the ice cream parlour which was open to their surprise. They went inside and were greeted by an unfamiliar face.

"May I help you?" The face said.

"Can we please have two serves of waffles and ice cream?" Hearmione asked.

"Sure." The witch said. "What flavours would you like?"

"Vanilla for me and, Harry?"

"Uh, chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts please. What?" Harry asked at the look on Hermione's face. "Its the first flavour I ever had from here. Hagrid bought it for me on my first trip to Diagon Ally."

"That will be be 16 sickles please." The witch replied.

"Thankyou." They both said simultaneously, and took their food.

Sitting down outside to eat Hermione started talking again. "How on earth are we going to approach the goblins? We destroyed half of Gringotts."

"I don't know." Harry replied truthfully. "But I don't think we are going to get very far without money. We will just have to find a way."

"But Harry we could be talking about hundreds of thousands of gallons worth of damage. I don't think they have taken that too lightly." Hermione pointed out.

"I'm sure there is some kind of deal we can make, I am not sure I have the money to cover the damages." Harry said.

"We have to be careful Harry, being in the Goblins debt can be a dangerous place to be." Hermione said, keeping up with her concern.

Harry didn't reply, now deep in thought. It was true that being in the Goblins pocket was not where he wanted to be. He was sure that Gringotts would be repaired quickly, and the Goblins would foot the bill for it. But they only broke in 4 days ago. Wow, 4 days. It seemed like a lifetime ago to Harry. He eventually came to a conclusion. "I have an idea." He finally added. "But we will have to do it tomorrow, its nearly 4 o'clock. Gringotts will close soon."

"If you are sure Harry. It had better be a good plan." Hermione replied.

They finished up their waffles and set off back down Diagon Ally. They had agreed earlier they had better check out the flight prices to better understand how much money they would need to take out. They walked back through the Leaky Cauldron virtually undisturbed, in stark contrast to the night before, and out onto the streets of London.

"I have never understood how the magical folk don't get spotted heading out of the Leaky Cauldron. It would be like we are appearing out of thin air. The same with Sirius' house." Harry asked, knowing Hermione would have the answer.

"Well when you step out the door and the disillusionist charm wears off, the muggle distraction spell takes place. With that spell in place the muggles never realise what is going on near this area so they never see you appearing. Its like they are looking away when it happens. Think of it as a kind of Muggle repelling charm." Hermione replied. The answer Harry was looking for.

"Well I think I'll take your word on it." Harry laughed.

They continued down the street and into a dingy little internet cafe.

"Oh wait, I never thought of how to pay for the internet. And I have never really used a computer." Harry said.

"Its okay, I have some pounds here. And a computer is really easy to work. Ill look it up." Hermione said.

Hermione spent the next 10 minutes looking at flights while Harry ordered them some cappuccino's.

"I don't know how you can drink this stuff Hermione. Give me pumpkin juice any day." Harry said after he took a sip of his drink.

"I grew up drinking coffee Harry, I quite like it. And anyway, I have found what we are looking for. We are looking at about £1500 return." Hermione said.

"300 gallons, that's not too bad I guess." Harry brushed it off. "Can we get out of here? It doesn't smell fantastic."

"Alright, alright lets go." Hermione replied hastily.

They settled back into a booth at the Leaky Cauldron as the day drew to a close. Harry went up to the bar to get some drinks for them. While he was gone Hermione couldn't help thinking about him. She was confused. She had feelings for Harry. But she had always had feelings for him, ever since they were in their second year. He was her best friend. I mean sure it had been the 3 of them though school but Hermione had always felt closer to Harry then she had to Ron. But that was a bit of a given, Harry didn't insult her. He didn't make fun of her. He even listened to what she had to say. Yes it was a given that she had some feelings for him. But she couldn't shake the feeling that things were a bit different now.

"But of course they are different now." Hermione thought aloud. "We are free."

"What is free." Harry asked as he returned with some butterbeers.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I mean, we are. Now we aren't on that mission we are free." Hermione hadn't realised Harry had came back and was struggling sound like Harry hadn't surprised her. It didn't work.

"Did you not realise I had come back?" Harry laughed at her jitteriness. "Did I scare you?"

"A little bit." Hermione smiled. "I was sort of lost in my own thoughts."

"Here is to a new life." Harry raised his glass. Hermione copied him and they drank from their mugs. The butterbeer went down smoothly after the days they have had.

A figure appeared at their table. "Harry Potter. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Oliver Wood. How are you? Take a seat, take a seat." Harry said excitedly. He hadn't spoken Oliver since the Quidditch world cup even though he saw him at Hogwarts.

"Okay Harry, I'll get a couple of drinks then sit down. Do you drink Firewhisky Harry?" After seeing Harry nod he turned to Hermione. "what about you Hermione?"

"Sure." She replied.

Oliver returned with the glasses of Firewhisky. "That was some day at Hogwarts hey. We never got to actually catch up there.

"It was indeed." Harry replied. "It is good to see you. How have you been? How is the Quidditch career?"

"It's good, I have been starting keeper for Puddlemere for the last half of this season. We have been about mid table, the loss against Wigtown really hurt us. We were counting on those points to break into the top four. But still, if we can get up against Pride we might still have a chance. And with the rush to get a Great British team back into the World Cup after the demise of You-Know-Who, I am taking my chances with getting selected." Wood started.

Harry, realising how Wood gets when he starts talking about Quidditch quickly cut him off. "That is great you are starting Oliver, really great."

"Tell you what Harry you would want to trial for the Great British team, you are a quality seeker. Its not unheard of for school players to make the national team. Look at Krum. You are a great seeker Harry. I think you would be in with a chance." Wood said.

"Actually Harry that is a good idea. I think you should do it." Hermione said excitedly.

"Hold on guys, I am not that good a player. I am no Krum." Harry stated. "I really don't think..."

"Harry how would you know. You are so bloody gracious how would you know. Give it a go Harry. You are a better natural flier than Krum. He told me himself after the first task in our fourth year." Hermione said. She had never told Harry that, hoping she could help him from getting a big head. She now knew that was never a possibility.

Wood looked almost as shocked as Harry. "He said that? Wow Harry, that is a huge compliment from a great player."

"Wow, you never told me that." Harry said quietly.

"He did say that Harry, he was adamant that you were a freak talent." Hermione knew it was the truth. She had watched him in that first task too.

The three of them talked for another couple of hours in-between a few more drinks and steak and kidney pudding. Eventually Wood bade them goodbye and the two of them headed up to their room.

Harry had to carry Hermione up the last couple of stairs as she had had a little too much to drink. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek when he put her down.

"Thank you Harry." She said with a bit of a giggle. "You are so sweet taking care of me.

"That's alright. Anything for you Hermione." He said in reply, aware that she was a bit alcohol affected.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Will you stay with me tonight." She said with a bit of a slur.

"If that is what you would like. We slept in the same bed last night though." Harry replied.

"But I want you to keep my company this time." Hermione said, with that cute little smile that he just couldn't say no to.

"Of course." He said, now laughing himself.

He got into bed after brushing his teeth and joined her, laying down in behind her and having one hand around her waist. She held his hand in hers and played with his fingers until she fell asleep. Harry was left there now with just his thoughts to entertain himself. She was drunk, he reasoned, she was just being silly. She wasn't actually coming onto him, surely. He decided he wouldn't bring it up with her in the morning. Continue like nothing happened. Harry was satisfied with that and fell asleep himself.

Harry was the first to wake again. He took his arm from around Hermione, not letting himself think about the night before. There was so much to do today. So much they have to achieve. How they were going to get past these goblins, Harry didn't really know. He wanted to believe that he had a plan. But it wasn't fully formed. He will have to think on the spot. Hermione is the one that is good at that though. Maybe together they can do this. He went downstairs.

"Goodmorning Tom." He said cheerily.

"Morning Harry. What can I do for you?" Tom replied.

"Can I please have two breakfast specials please." Harry asked.

"That won't be a problem. Should be about 15 minutes"

"How much do I owe you Tom." Harry asked reaching for his pocket.

"Nothing Harry, nothing. Its on the house." He said brightly.

"Again Tom? I feel bad."

"Harry, after all you have done for this country. It is the least I can do." Tom said firmly.

Harry strolled over to one of the tables and sat down. The Quibber was sitting on it and he opened it up. He was flicking through, trying to get to the Quidditch scores when an article caught his eye. He had an idea. This might be the key to settling his score with the goblins. He read the article thoroughly making sure he understood.

"Hey Tom? Can I borrow this copy of the Quibber?"

"Yea no worries Harry. Have it if you like. Its not a huge hit with the wizards and witches here anyway. They more prefer the Daily Prophet. And your food is ready." Tom said, unfazed.

Harry collected his and Hermione's breakfast and bounded upstairs. He could barely contain his excitement. He entered the room and looked at the bed. Hermione wasn't there.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Harry started to get a little worried. "Hermione?" His worry eased.

"I'm in here Harry." She called from the en suite. Harry put the food on the table and walked into the en suite. Hermione was there putting on her make up.

"I have breakfast and some really great news Hermione." Harry said with a grin.

He showed her the article and they discussed his plan over breakfast.

"You know Harry I actually think it will work." Hermione said. "Its what they want, they hate the inferiority they feel wizards associate them with."

"I am hoping you are right Hermione. This might just work. We should get going" Harry said.

They walked down the street to Gringotts. Harry had to admit he felt a little nervous as he saw the big white building come into sight. He cringed as he saw the patched up job at the front doors. The doors that had only been destroyed a couple of days ago. He wasn't too keen to see the inside.

"Do you remember the poem that used to be on the doors?" Hermione asked.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sing of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of Finding more than treasure there."  
Harry replied. "Yes I remember it. Read it enough times."

"Kinda funny now that we robbed the place." Hermione laughed.

"I'm more worried about the part where it says 'pay most dearly in return'. We found more than treasure down there though." Harry laughed too.

They had arrived at the doors. "Lets do this." Harry said.

Clutching a copy of the Quibber and his wand close by, Harry threw open the doors to Gringotts. They walked inside. Harry gasped at the sight. The usual white marble of the bank was charred with black burn marks. The goblins had cleaned up the rubble and the mess but the burn marks had remained. Harry heard a scream in Gobbledegook and he spun to find a Security goblin calling in reinforcements.

"Harry look out!" Hermione cried out.

Harry spun and saw an armed goblin almost on him. He pulled out his want and pointed it at the goblin who was getting close.

Harry roared. "STUPIFY!"

...

Author notes: This chapter was a bit longer than my last one and I am really happy about that. Hopefully my future chapters are a bit longer, I feel like I am giving the reader a bit more that way. I know I said it last time and I will say it again. I love getting feedback. I want to improve as a writer and put better quality material out there so any feedback is good feedback. Especially hints/tips of customer feedback. If you want to say something about the story, if you liked it or whatever, or the bits you liked or didnt. Or any tips. Please review and let me know. I want to get it. Thankyou to anyone who takes the time out of their day to read this story.

Until next time.


	3. Finally Gold

Chapter 3

The red jet of light hit the goblin square in the chest who keeled over. He dropped and rolled as a fireball flew over his head. He looked Hermione's way as a fireball was heading towards her from behind. He acted on instinct.

"Protego." The shield charm deflected the fireball harmlessly away.

Harry saw another goblin conjuring a fireball and hit him with a stunner. Upon seeing their motionless comrade they halted a bit in their charge.

Harry saw his chance, they needed the goblins onside. "EVERYONE JUST STOP. Just stop okay. We aren't here for a fight." As he spoke it turned from a yell into a a calm but firm tone.

Hermione spoke up now, raising her hands in the air, one hand holding her wand, the other a copy of the Quibber, as a sign of surrender. "We just want to speak to Ragnok."

"And what would you want to speak to him about?" A goblin asked, fearing a threat to his boss.

"We want to apologize." Harry said plainly.

Their wands were confiscated and a team of armed security goblins lead Harry and Hermione to the Head Goblins office. They were sat on two cold stools infront of Ragnok's desk.

"What do you two want?" He glared down at them.

"What was that Ragnok? We were attacked on sight." Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Do you know how much damage you have caused. Six hundred thousand gallons of damage. Not only that but you robbed Gringotts. No one gets away with that unpunished. No one."

"I know. I wanted to apologize. But I hope you realize our actions here caused Voldemort's downfall. Without them both you and the wizarding world would still be in extreme danger." Harry explained.

"Did you not think you could approach us about it? Instead of causing so much damage." Ragnok spat.

"Do you think we are idiots?" Hermione asked. "We know you would never have let us into someone else's vault. We aren't stupid."

"So how are you going to fix the problem." The emphasis on the word you was not missed by the teenagers.

"We have a proposal to make." Harry threw the Quibber down on the desk.

"We know about the goblin slaughter that took place in these very halls. As best as the Ministry has hushed it up." Hermione explained.

"This is why we hate wizards. We have never been treated like equals." Ragnok was shouting angrily. "I lost 70 good goblins that day. 70 of my employees and not one person from the ministry. They are only concerned with themselves. Celebrating in the streets while we mourn the dead."

"They are celebrating because they don't have to live in fear anymore Ragnok. And neither do you." Harry said.

"It doesn't matter, they have just brushed it under the carpet. The only person who was interested was that Quibber guy who put it in his magazine." Ragnok explained.

"That is where we read about it. We want to fix that. We have a proposal." Hermione said. Knowing the next few minutes were crucial.

"We want to get Ministry recognition for your fallen." Harry stated simply.

"What is in it for you?" Ragnok asked suspiciously.

"All we want is this feud settled and access to our accounts." Hermione explained.

"Do you think you can do it?" Ragnok asked, his interest now sparked.

"I defeated the Dark Lord. I have some contacts. I will push it with the Minister." Harry said.

"And what exactly are you going to get?" Ragnok asked.

"Recognition. Hopefully an apology. Will that settle our debt." Hermione asked to Harry's surprise. They had agreed beforehand they were not going to use the word debt.

"It would. You have 48 hours. Now get out of my sight."

"I thought that went rather well." Hermione said cheerily as they walked down the street. Their wands now back in their possession.

"Only thing is now we have to get the Minister to do this.

"I don't think that is going to be too much of a problem. You defeated the Dark Lord Harry. I think anything you say they will do right now. And anyway I think you have forgotten, Kingsley is the new Minister." Hermione said.

"Good point. We should be able to push anything through while he is in power." Harry replied. "Lets get some lunch."

They got something to eat then apparated to the Ministry of magic. Upon entering the telephone booth Harry knew what to do. He picked up the phone and dialled 'MAGIC' (62442) into the telephone. He answered the operator's questions and soon they were at the reception desk. Harry and Hermione were both run over with a magical device and their wands weighed. When they were finished up with the security measures one of the security team escorted them to the Ministers office.

"Harry, Hermione. Take a seat." Kingsley boomed as they entered.

"Good to see you at the top Kingsley." Harry said.

"What brings you to the ministry?" He asked.

"We need to pull in a favour." Harry asked.

"Well, kind of a favour, in reality its just the right thing to do." Hermione added.

"Well now you have my attention. What is it?" Kingsley asked.

"As you may or may not know..." Harry looked at Hermione who just smiled at him and gave a little nod of the head. "Before the Battle at Hogwarts there was a slaughter of goblins at Gringotts conducted by Lord Voldemort. We feel that the Ministry has not done the job it should have in recognising the loss of innocent life. We feel there may have even been a cover up of the attack."

"I was not aware of this attack. What would you like the Ministry to do?" Kingsley asked.

"Public recognition. Maybe a Ministry built monument to honour their dead. Even just an apology. They feel like the wizarding world has turned their backs on the goblins. And the loss of life was because of our war, not theirs. Its the right thing to do." Hermione spoke up.

"I agree with you. They have suffered enough. I am sure it can be arranged. Now why are you the ones bringing this to my attention, not the goblins?" Kingsley questioned.

"We have a debt to repay with the goblins. We sort of destroyed Gringotts while trying to stop Voldemort." Harry replied, lying would not help their case.

"Ah I see, there I a bigger picture. No matter, as you said, it is the right thing to do. Now was there anything else? I am quite busy after all. There is a lot of work to do to fix what the previous Ministers have done." Kingsley looked keen to get on with his workload.

"Yes. Just one more thing. Can the goblins be contacted about this quickly. They only gave us 48 hours to put something into place." Hermione asked, knowing this was important to finding her parents.

"Of course, now is that the lot? Okay good. Have a good day."

"What a day." Hermione sighed as she flopped down on their bed. "I am exhausted."

"Me too." Harry agreed as he slunk into an armchair. "These past couple of days have really taken their toll. Can you believe the goblins attacked us?"

"Look at it from their perspective. We did rob their bank after all." Hermione explained.

"Yea but for the good of the nation." Harry said but he saw the look Hermione gave him. "Okay I see your point."

"Its a moot point now. The deal has been set up. Hopefully tomorrow we have access to our accounts and we can get to Australia." Hermione said.

"Soon love." Harry said. He realized what he just said and Hermione had a look on her face he couldn't describe. He had to turn away. "It must be my turn to get dinner is it." Harry raced out the door.

"What is happening to me?" Harry said to himself allowed once he was out of earshot.

Am I, falling for Hermione? He thought to himself. Surely it was just a slip of the tongue. Hermione was his best friend. Not a romantic interest. He forced himself to remember that.

On the otherside of the wall Hermione had just sat up straight. A spark of hope was there and she had butterflies in her stomach. "Harry called me 'love'." She thought. That has to be a sign. She hoped it was a sign. She found herself hoping it was true. "So what does that mean for me?" She thought aloud. Maybe I am falling for him? We have such a good friendship, I can't ruin that.

Harry returned with their dinner and they ate in virtual silence. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, just that neither of them wanted to be the one that brought it up. Deep in thought both of them went to bed on opposite sides of the bed. The first time since the had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione was awake and gazing out the window when Harry woke up. "Are you okay Hermione?"

"I am just nervous. I just need today to go well. I don't know how much longer I can wait to see my Parents. I haven't seen them in nearly a year. And I am keen to get their memories fixed too. I have been thinking. The longer they are gone the harder the reversal is. I mean, a few days won't matter but if the goblins block our money it could take years to find them. They could be gone forever." Hermione had a tear in her eye as she finished the last sentence.

Harry got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I am not going to let that happen okay?"

"Okay." She smiled a little.

"What do you say we get some breakfast?" Harry asked, already getting changed and ready for the day.

"I am really not hungry." Hermione replied.

"You should eat something anyway." Harry said, a little more firmly.

Hermione managed half a piece of toast and Harry a full breakfast before they were off to Gringotts. The journey seemed to take forever as she worked herself up into a state. She finally got to the doorstep and with a deep breath she opened the door. This was for her parents. This time as they entered the marble hall there was no attack from the goblins. In fact they beamed down at Harry and Hermione from their counter's.

"I think that is a good sign." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Can we please see Ragnok?" Hermione asked the goblin that was free.

"Most certainly." He replied. "Follow me."

They followed him down the hall and into the office where Ragnok already had a visitor.

"Kingsley. Good to see you." Hermione said.

"You too Hermione. I was just finishing up here so you can have Ragnok now."

Hermione spotted plans on the desk for a monument and she got a little bit excited. When Kingsley left the room it was her turn to speak. "So what is the verdict?"

"The Minister came and apologized for the actions that took place her a week ago. He is holding a press conference later today to acknowledge the massacre and he has plans in place, as you can see, to build a memorial." Ragnok explained.

"Sooooooo..." Harry asked.

"So I would say that is a debt settled. You can have access to your bank accounts. That is all." and they were kicked out of the office.

When the door closed Hermione who was bouncing by now threw herself at Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank god." She whispered.

"Man of many words isn't he. It was a little rude." Harry said when they broke apart.

"Doesn't matter, we got what we came for." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"The Potter vault please." Harry asked when he got back to the front desk.

"Do you have your key?" The goblin asked.

"Right here." Harry pulled it out of his pocket and put it on the desk.

"Follow me."

For not the first time Harry was lead down into the depths of Gringotts, this time though, with Hermione at his side. She had never seen Harry's vault before and when vault 687 was opened. She was awestruck at the amount of golf in Harry's vault. He took 10,000 gallons and headed back to the surface of the bank where he exchanged half for muggle money. He insisted that Hermione didn't touch her account as it was only because of Harry that they had to be sent to Australia. They walked away from Gringotts one step closer to finding Hermione's parents.

...

Author notes: I have tried to get this chapter out quickly because of the little cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. Hopefully you guys liked it though. I got a little stuck with this chapter, the writing just didn't gush out like it did with the first two. Saying that I still think it is alright. As I said in the last two A.N. if you wave something you want to say, whatever it is I encourage you to review. I want to improve the quality of the stories so every bit of feedback helps. Thankyou to everyone who has read this story. It means a lot to know that people are reading.


	4. Dealing with the Past

I am back. I am sorry about the wait. Hopefully it was worth it. Enjoy

(For the record in my timeline the Ron/Hermione moment in the Chamber of Secrets never happened.)

...

"What am I going to do about Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione over the breakfast table the next morning. "She hinted at getting back together whenever I saw her over the last year. But honestly I don't really want to get back together with her."

"Well that is for you to decide." Hermione stated simply. She didn't overly like discussing Harry and Ginny.

"I think that is a loose end I will need to tie up." Harry said.

"I think Ron has had some feelings for me in the past too. You should have seen the look he gave me in the Chamber of Secrets. It was like he wanted to kiss me. As if I would kiss someone who has done nothing but put me down for years." Hermione started laughing. "I still haven't forgiven him." She added suddenly stopping the humour.

"For what?"

"Walking out on us. Leaving us to slave away in the cold while he stayed all well fed and safe." The look of disgust Hermione gave frightened Harry a little. "Now the job is done there is not much I want to say to him right now."

Harry admitted to himself that he kind of agreed with Hermione but he didn't say anything. They ate the rest of their breakfast in an awkward silence. Harry went to have a shower and a bit of a think to himself. He thought through the whole Ginny thing. He definitely didn't have the feelings for her that he used to have. He was sure of that. He came to the conclusion that he needed to set things straight with Ginny. Would he dare do it at the Burrow? No. Harry wouldn't dare at the time they are having now. Maybe upon his return from Australia. Unless he happened to see Ginny in the meantime which was unlikely. He got out of the shower and dressed himself. Doing the best to smooth out with roughened hair.

"You know there are spells to straighten your hair out." Hermione said as she appeared at the door.

"I think I prefer it the way it is." Harry said.

"Well I think it would be cute." Hermione teased as she poked him. "Now get out. I need a shower too."

"And why am I getting out?" Harry teased back.

"To save my dignity Mr Potter." Hermione laughed back, only blushing a little.

After Hermione got ready they went out into the magical world again. Hermione a little more relaxed now that they had a way to Australia. They went for a walk through Diagon Ally and while passing the shops they usually pass something caught his eye.

"A Nimbus 2002?" Harry was mesmerised, drawn to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Oh Harry, really?" Hermione asked. Half intrigued, half annoyed at Harry's sudden distraction.

"It looks like Nimbus' response to the Firebolt. Or the attempt anyway." Harry said after reading the information. "Its got a few slight changes but it looks like they have tried to keep the specs the same."

"I wonder how much it is?" Hermione asked.

"I don't even want to know. Too much for my bank account." Harry replied.

"Woah. A Nimbus 2002." A voice from behind Harry said. Hermione groaned at the voice. "Harry? Hermione? What are you guys doing her?"

"Hi Ron. Just looking at the new broom. What are you doing in Diagon Ally?" Harry replied.

"Me and Ginny needed to get out of the house. Have to get out sometime. Fred would have wanted that." Ron said sadly.

"He would have." Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that Hermione had disappeared. "Hey what do you say we go in and look at the broom aye?"

Meanwhile Hermione had disappeared. She wasn't in the mood for Ron right now. She strolled off down the street to Flourish and Blotts. She walked in the front door and straight into Ginny.

"Oh I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't see you there." Hermione said while she picked up her stuff.

"That's okay, I should have looked where I was going." Ginny replied.

An awkward silence fell over the pair of them. Hermione wasn't comfortable around Ginny now. She guessed it was because she was Harry's ex. This confused her as it has never bothered her before. Ginny broke the silence.

"So what are you doing in Diagon Ally."

"Uh, just relaxing really. Planning what to do with the rest of my life. What about you?" Hermione replied.

"Ron and I needed to get out of the house. It was getting us down." Ginny said.

"Well..." Hermione said then stopped herself. She thought better of mentioning that her brother just died and her family was probably looking to lean on them.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry were checking out the new broom.

"So has Hermione been talking about me? I know she has the hots for me." Ron asked Harry suddenly.

"Um, what?" Harry was a little taken aback.

"You know, I think she is pretty cute and I just thought that now that thing is over we will hit it off." Ron said like it was obvious.

"Ron I don't think it is that simple." Harry snapped. Ron's comment brought up some anger inside of Harry.

"Why not? I'm good looking. She is pretty cute. We would make a great couple." Ron was confused at Harry's reaction. "What. Are you trying to take her from me?"

"Are you serious Ron? She isn't your possession. She is a person. I know for a fact that you guys won't 'hit it off' if you keep talking about her like this. Go be with your family Ron. Right now, they should be your priority." And Harry stormed out of the store.

Ron was left dumbfounded. Harry didn't speak to him like that. He usually didn't defend Hermione like that either. "Maybe he was right." Ron thought. "I should be with my family."

(At the same time.)

"So are you here by yourself or what?" Ginny asked.

"Actually it is me and Harry." Hermione replied cooly.

"How is my Harry?" Ginny asked. Hermione didn't miss the emphasis on the my. "I guess that now the weight of the world is off his shoulders he will come back to me. I will of course say yes. We are destined to be together after all. Professor Trelawney even told me."

"Well I guess if the professor said it is has to be true." Hermione said sarcasticly. She couldn't stand how up herself Ginny was being. "Don't be surprised if he doesn't come running back."

"What have you done to him?" Ginny accused. "What have you done to my Harry?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying don't be surprised." Hermione replied.

"You are chasing him aren't you? What are you using? A Love potion? A charm? It will never last. You aren't pretty. You aren't popular. All you have are your brains. No one would want that. No one would want you. NO ONE!" Ginny screamed the last bit

Hermione stood there shocked. She turned and ran as fast as she could. Harry had watched the event from afar took after her. He slowed up as he approached Ginny.

"Wow. With that performance you have ensured I will never date you again." He spat at her. And continued his run. Since he slowed he wasn't exactly sure which alley Hermione had turned into. He picked one and saw a brown, bushy haired girl turn the corner. He followed her and when he turned the corner he saw Hermione sitting on the floor crying.

"Hey cmon Hermione. None of that was true." Harry said as he put his arm around her. Hermione buried her head in his chest. "I think you are beautiful and smart and funny and the greatest witch I have ever met."

"You. You think so?" Hermione asked between sobs.

"I do. She is just jealous because you have me and she doesn't. I will never go back to her after that. She can't hurt my baby girl like that and get away with it."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. His words meant a lot to her. They just sat there for a while as Hermione calmed down.

"Hang on?" She asked. "Your baby girl?"

"Well, uh." Harry stammered. "I think you are adorable Hermione. You are my best friend in the whole world and I would do anything for you."

"You are a cutie aren't you." Hermione smiled and it made Harry's heart warm.

"C'mon little one. Lets get you home." Harry said picking her up and putting her on her feet.

"Hey! I'm not little. You and I are nearly the same height." Hermione protested.

"And cute when you get wound up to." Harry laughed.

They got back to the Leaky Cauldron but not without laughing and joking along the way. They really were best friends.

"That bitch. She is trying to steal my Harry." Ginny screamed when she met back up with Ron. "And Harry had the nerve to say he will never date me again. We will see about that. What about that Ron. Your Hermione is chasing after my Harry. What are we going to do?"

"You know Ginny at the moment it doesn't really matter." Ron said.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter. Don't you want Hermione? And Harry. My dear Harry. We are destined to be together." Ginny was angry at her brother's lack of support.

"I don't really care at the moment. We have our priorities wrong. You have your priorities wrong." Ron was annoyed now. "Let them go. Our brother just died Ginny. We should be at home with our family. They need us. And we need them."

"But... Harry." Ginny look shocked. Not for the first time today.

"Who cares about Harry, we should be doing this for George." Ron replied. "C'mon. Let's go."

"Yea you should have been there. Ron thought he just automatically got you now that the war was over." Harry said over dinner.

"Ginny thought the same about you. That you would just run back to her." Hermione added.

"I told her that would never happen after what I saw. Are you okay?" Harry took her hand over the table.

"I will be fine. It just reminded me of my childhood. I got bullied a bit." Hermione said sadly.

"Me too. It wasn't a great way to grow up. But that is over now." Harry said positively.

"I know. It is still painful though." Hermione said.

"I guess." Harry fell silent for a moment. "He you want to see something special?"

"I suppose. What is it?" Hermione was curious.

"You will see. Follow me." Harry grinned.

"Very mysterious Mr Potter. Oh no, not outside." Hermione said upon seeing him move towards the door. "I have had a shower and I am in my pj's."

"It is worth it. Trust me." Harry said pulling her out the door by her hand.

"Okay, but it better be good." Hermione laughed.

Hermione, being dragged up the stairs two at a time by Harry began to wonder what it could be. She decided she would just wait and see. When they got to the top of the stairs Harry pulled out his wand and used it to unlock the door.

"Should we be doing this?" Hermione got a little nervous. "I am a little nervous."

"You don't need to be nervous with me." Harry gave Hermione a hug. "Besides. I did this all the time when I was 13."

Harry opened the door and took Hermione out onto the rooftop of the Leaky Cauldron. From here you could see Diagon Ally all lit up as the shoppers lined the streets. On the other side busy London. The lights of the city filling the sky.

"Wow." It was all Hermione could say. She was taken aback with the sight. It was Amazing. All of the lights filling the sky. "This is amazing Harry."

"Just like you." Harry replied.

"You are so sweet." Hermione laughed. And he was. He had been incredibly sweet these last couple of days. She was looking forward to going to Australia with him. Once they found her parents they would be able to relax, see a few sights.

"Just like you." Harry said again, grinning.

"Shush you." Hermione said poking him.

They looked out over Diagon Ally while they talked. They talked about everything from Australia to school to their childhoods. Eventually a silence fell between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was just a pause in conversation. Hermione turned to look at Harry. He turned to look at her. They were close now. Gazing into his eyes she became mesmerised. Those emerald green eyes. She was beginning to realise how good looking Harry actually was.

"You must be cold." Harry noticed her shivering and put his arms around her.

"Its okay. She replied.

She was still gazing into his eyes. She hoped Harry was feeling what she was. She thought she saw a sign from Harry. Did he make a little move towards her. She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was wonderful. The feeling that Hermione got at that moment was like nothing she had ever felt before. But it ended after a few seconds. And a feeling of dread hit her. She realised what had just happened.

"I... Harry I am sorry, i'm so sor..." Hermione was cut off by Harry's kiss.

She relaxed and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. For her it was a beautiful moment. And now she knew Harry felt it too. When it ended a grinning Harry suggested it was getting late and they should probably get to bed. Hermione had to agree with him. They walked back down the stairs together, hand in hand and entered their room. Hermione climbed into bed and Harry jumped in too. She cuddled up to him and thanked her lucky stars that the night did not go horribly wrong.

...

Authors Notes: I am sorry first of all that this has taken so long to get out. I have had a few personal things going on and I just found this chapter really hard to write. In saying that something clicked and I rewrote it in a night so hopefully I am back. I am sitting at 1500 views to that makes me super excited. Never ever expected that when I wrote chapter one. As always I like getting feedback so if you have something to say please say it through a review. So guys thankyou so much for waiting. I hope it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Harry was disturbed again from his slumber. The flash of green light that lit up his dreams was back. Each night it was the face of someone different. Tonight it was Cedric's. He didn't want to open his eye's but even without doing it he could tell it was still dark. He decided to try and go back to sleep, it was better than being awake through the night. It was no use, he was waking up. He still didn't want to open those eyes though, sleep would come back. He realized his arm was numb, he tried to move it and couldn't. Pins and needles shot up his arm. That was it, it woke him up. Eyes flying open he realised that wasn't the reason he couldn't move it. No it was trapped under a bushy haired girl. Memories of what had taken place probably only a few hours ago came rushing back to him. The butterflies he had came back to him. He had kissed Hermione. His best friend. His ally. The only person he had ever loved... He wasn't sure of how far that feeling extended but if Hermione felt the same way he wouldn't turn his back on it. Or her. He needed to find her parents. She says she is fine but he could see that not knowing their destiny hurt Hermione deeply. This wonderful witch he had wrapped in his tingling arm. He leaned over and kissed her on the head, lips making contact but not enough to disturb her. He thought about her sleeping 'style' as he nestled in behind her again. It was different to what he had seen in the year gone by. He had seen her sleeping a lot throughout his spells at guard watch. For the last year she had slept but it was restless. Tossing and turning, frequent waking up.

Harry felt bad about that. He was the one who dragged her into this war. He was sure those restless nights were because of her involvement. The running, fighting, stressful, parent less, perilous time had taken a toll on her life. He was glad it was over for her. She seemed more peaceful in sleep now. She was still. There was no more tossing and turning, muttering in her sleep. She was so cute in the way she was now.

For Harry though it would never be the same. He knew he would never truly get over what he had been through. The memories still haunted his dreams. He could get to sleep now he had Hermione but staying asleep was the problem. The deaths of all the people he loved hung over his head. He blamed himself. And although he didn't want to admit it he was struggling.

"It will get better with time." He whispered to himself, before eventually settling into a sleep.

The next time he woke it was light. This was a better time to be waking he thought. Hermione cuddled up to him, she must have been awake too.

"Goodmorning beautiful." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "What are we up to today?"

"Well I thought we could get those plane tickets?" Hermione still had her eyes closed and head tucked into Harry's chest.

"As long as you know where to go?" Harry asked her.

"Of course. But can we stay here a little longer? This is nice." Hermione replied.

"I will stay all day if you would like." Harry smiled at the thought.

"Well maybe for a bit anyway." Hermione said. "We do have a lot to do."

"True, true."

The laid like they did for another hour or so. They just thought it was so nice to lay in each others arms. Resting and they listened to the noise of Diagon Ally below. Hermione brought up that they really should get moving as Harry groaned. He didn't really want to move. It was eventually decided (well Hermione pushed the point) that they head out into London so they got up and got dressed.

"What are we going to do for breakfast?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Why don't we get something out in the muggle world? I could do with some crepes or something." Hermione replied.

"Little posh aren't you there love." Harry teased, in his best royal accent.

"There are nothing wrong with crepes thankyou very much." Hermione laughed.

"What about good old fashioned pancakes?"

"What about them?"

"Well you know. They are filling and stuff." Harry was scrambling for an effective argument. It deserted him.

"You just know that crepes are better." She laced the last three words with three pokes. Harry returned serve by chasing her around the apartment tickling her. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a deep kiss. That stopped Harry's tickling immediately.

"We really should get going you know." Hermione said when the kiss ended.

"I know." Harry sounded a little sad at the thought.

When they got out of the Leaky Cauldron the walked to the nearest crepe vendor. Hermione got jam and cream while Harry got nutella.

"I have to say these are good." Harry admitted, halfway through his crepe.

"What did you expect? I chose them." Hermione grinned at him.

"Whatever, whatever."

Upon finishing their breakfast they set off for the nearest travel agency. Harry wasn't concerned about getting the best deal, as long as they got to Australia. They got directions from an older lady with greying hair, working as a tour guide and reached a place called Abercrombie and Kent, located in a store Harry had only heard of before called Harrods.

They approached the lady behind the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"We are after plane tickets to Australia please." Hermione asked the lady.

"When was this for?" She asked.

"As soon as possible I think." Harry said.

"Wow, why the hurry? Is it an occasion?" The lady asked, surprised at the urgency.

"We are trying to visit Hermione's parents. Its pretty urgent. A family member isn't well." Harry half lied.

"Well I will see what I can do for you." The lady had a look at her screen for a couple of minutes. "I can do first class in two days or economy class in four days."

"We will take the economy class. We can wait a little bit." Hermione said. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

Once Hermione was gone Harry asked about the difference in the prices and what the two terms meant. He bought the tickets and he and Hermione left the place.

"What else would you like to do today?" Harry asked her.

"I dunno, why don't we just go back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay, it sounds like a plan." Harry replied to her.

Walking back through the streets of London Hermione didn't know whether she had been happier in her life. Harry was the guy of her dreams. And dream about him she had over the past 2 years. She knew well before yesterday that her feelings were more than friends but she didn't want to ruin a friendship. She was amazed at how well her hand fitted in Harry's as they walked down the street. It was a dream the way he held her. She felt safe in his arms, like the world couldn't hurt her, and now the war was over that was true.

Harry headed straight to the bar when they entered the Leaky Cauldron, which was surprisingly empty. "Two butterbeers please."

"Certainly." Tom replied. "Here you go."

"Thanks a heap Tom." Harry took the drinks back to the table and heard a song on the radio. "I love this song."

He started singing. "_Move your body like a hairy troll. Learning to rock and roll. Spin around like a crazy elf. Dancing by himself."_

Hermione took over, still laughing at him. "_Boogie down like a unicorn, no stopping til the break of dawn. Put your hands up in the air. Like an ogre who just don't care."_

Harry jumped out of his seat as he joined in with Hermione. Both shouting the lyrics now.

"_Oh can you dance like a hippogriff,_

_Na na na ma ma ma na ny na_

_Flying off a cliff_

_Na na na ma ma ma na ny na_

_Swooping down to the ground_

_Na na na ma ma ma na ny na_

_Wheel around and around and around and around"_

Tom couldn't help but laugh to himself as he watched from the bar. "Kids." He chuckled to himself.

"Harry and Hermione both sat down puffing at the end of the song. They had been up singing and dancing like no one was watching, and at the moment if someone was they didn't really care. Hermione leaned over to give Harry a kiss then took a sip from her butterbeer. They ordered dinner then headed back up to their room.

Hermione went off to have a shower and a little time to herself. She washed her hair as she thought about Harry and the role in her life he would play. Going to Australia with him would only be a good thing she thought. It would give them time to get closer and put Harry in a really good light for her parents. Hermione knew that's not what Harry was in it for but Hermione's parents were very critical and helping Hermione find them would only put him in a good light. She finished up her shower and got changed into her night gown. She walked back into the room and sat on the bed.

"Don't you look stunning." Harry said. "Your hair looks so cute wet."

"Oh stop it you." She grinned as she climbed on top of him. "You are way to nice."

He kissed her and pulled her in close. Over the course of the next hour they managed to release a lot of the sexual tension that had built up between them over the past couple of days. When they eventually stopped kissing Hermione cuddled into Harry's side. She fell asleep quietly. Harry continued to marvel how cute Hermione was when she was sleeping. It was something he was sure he would not get over for a long time.

The smile faded from his face however and that was replaced by a couple of tears. He started to think. The only way he thought when he was alone. This time it was while Hermione was with him and in the cruellest way possible, it was about Hermione. Of all the terrible things that had happened to her while she was around Harry. The big one was looking at her broken body in the Department of Mysteries. He could have lost her that day. And it was all his fault. The flash of purple, his reaction, far too late. They were vastly unprepared for that day and he would never forgive himself for it. _She is okay though, _he reasoned. It was true. Everything was okay now but it could have been so different. He could have lost her.

...

Just want to give a shoutout to my loyal readers CupCakey and Happylady who had R&R'd every chapter I have wrote so far. I am so greatful to know that I have people coming back to ready my story. Also I reached 50 followers which is just astounding. I would have never imagined i would have got 10 let alone 50 and hopefully more to come. I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to ready this story, I know this chapter was a little short but it was necessary to end it there. Thankyou again guys. Please R&R if you have anything you want to say. I do reply to all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up, wake up. We are gunna be late."

"What are you talking about Harry, late for what?" Hermione replied groggily as she came into conciousness.

"The flights. We are leaving for Australia at 11." Harry said already making his way to the shower. It was 8am now.

"Don't be silly Harry, the flights aren't for another two days." Hermione replied laying back down.

"No they aren't, I booked for today." Harry said and closed the bathroom door.

Hermione sat upright. Today, she thought. "The first class tickets..." She muttered to herself.

"Harry Potter I am going to kill you." She yelled as the ran to the door. "Those tickets were at least twice the price, you can't spend that kind of money on me."

She found the door locked and could hear the hiss of the shower on the other side. She sat down and her anger faded away. How could she really be angry. They were leaving soon. She would just have to find a way to repay him. He was really too good to her.

Harry finished up his shower and packed his bags ready to leave.

"Reckon we should take a taxi?" He asked Hermione as they left the apartment.

"I think so, I'll pay for this one." Hermione said.

"Don't be silly love, I've got it." Harry laughed.

"Oh thankyou Harry." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed.

The called the taxi and headed off to Heathrow airport. It was a new experience for Harry as he got out of the back of the taxi and into the massive airport terminal. He had never flown on a plane before, plenty on a broom but no times on a plane. His stomach was a little queasy, he wasn't sure what to expect. Hermione was a little sympathetic, caring but trying not to laugh at Harry's nerves, she thought it was hilarious that someone who had no fear on a broom would be nervous on a plane.

They checked in and sat down waiting for their flight to be called. Harry got some food to bring on the way, sweets, biscuits and water while Hermione picked up a magazine.

"We ready to go? Once they call our plane we are off." Hermione asked as she sat back down.

"Yea I think so, I've got food so I think I will be alright." Harry laughed, a nervous laugh.

Hermione took Harry's hand in an effort to calm him. "You will be fine love." She said to him.

"I trust you." Harry replied.

Their plane was called and they strode over to the tunnel. Scanning the tickets the headed out through the tunnel. Once in the cabin Harry relaxed for a moment. He found his and Hermione's seats and sat down. He didn't like being so far away from Hermione but he guessed that was how it was going to have to be for now. He was calm up until the engines started. The roar scared the life out of him. He thought the plane was going to break as it rattled down the runway gathering speed as it went. As it finally got airborne Harry started to relax again. It wasn't until the seat belt sign was taken off and Hermione jumped into his seat that he felt safe again. She wrapped her arms around his neck while she sat on his lap. They were thankful there was no one else in First class for this trip and they air hostess decided she would leave them relatively alone.

Harry couldn't get over what he was seeing out the window. They were flying over the mainland of Europe, Harry had never left Britain and never realised how big Europe actually was. Flying over the mountains and the trees and the cities that littered the ground below felt surreal. Having Hermione by his side for the trip felt even better. She pretty much left a Harry alone while he was gazing out the window, she knew that he was amazed by the sights he was seeing.

Soon however it got darker and they flicked on a movie on the screen in front of them. Harry let Hermione choose the first one but he knew when his turn came around he would choose Lock, Stock and two Smocking Barrels. Hermione ended up choosing A Bug's Life, a Disney movie that had just been released. He and Hermione sat up as Flik set out to overthrow the system and topple the Grasshopper regime. Halfway through the movie Hermione fell asleep with her head on his chest. Her head bopped up and down and he breathed in and out. The smell of her hair, washed this morning was intoxicating. Harry ended up being the only one who saw Lock, Stock and two Smoking Barrels, which he thought was a brilliant film, not that he had much to compare it too. Eventually he fell asleep with Hermione still on him.

They were woken by the air hostess advising them that they were one hour out of Honk Kong International airport. She brought them some breakfast as Harry realised they hadn't eaten since the boarded the plane and he was starving. He gulped down the food even though he knew they would probably eat at the airport. He and Hermione had to return to their seats when the seatbelt sign came on but what Harry saw next took his breath away. Flying into Honk Kong airport over the mountains was one of the most spectacular sights he had ever seen. The whole experience for Harry was rather painless compared to what he thought he would experience. He and Hermione collected their luggage as they got off the plane and entered the behemoth that is Honk Kong international airport. The place was huge. Bigger than any place Harry had been before. He was amazed when Hermione told him that to get to their next flight they had to go to the other terminal, which you could only get to via train. Once in the other terminal Harry set off exploring. There were so many duty free shops in the place and he decided to buy Hermione a nice necklace. Having Hermione at his side felt so right and they look on her face when she saw it was worth much more than the price tag on the item.

In the end after all the shops he and Hermione decided they should just relax in the travellers lounge.

"You know Harry we should probably form a bit of a plan for when we get to Australia." Hermione said.

"Mmm, good point. How are we going to find your parents?" Harry asked.

"Well that's the thing. It's a big country. I am thinking the only way would be to go through the dental industry. Cause I can only assume that's the industry they would work in, its what they were before they had their memories altered." Hermione paused, the fact that she altered her own parents memories still haunted her, even if she did it to save their lives.

Harry sensed what she was thinking and squeezed her knee. "It was the right thing to do."

"I know. Doesn't make it hurt any less." Hermione replied.

They sat their for the moment collecting their thought's. They would have to find a couple of maps and an internet cafe when they arrived in Australia.

When they finally heard their flight for Australia called they jumped up and ran to the gate, they were eager to get to their destination. Even though Hong Kong Airport was interesting after a couple of hours there they were over it. Boarding the flight they found that unfortunately there were a few more people in the first class section of the aeroplane. Lucky this flight wasn't as long as they one before. Hermione didn't jump onto Harry's lap so quickly this time and he found himself gazing over in her direction quite often. He eventually walked over to her seat and sat on the floor. The flight attendant came and let him know he couldn't sit there so he and Hermione found a couple of seats in economy class that they could sit and just chat for a while.

Suddenly the plane started shaking. Harry panicked.

"What is that!" He exclaimed.

"Relax hun, it's probably just turbulence." Hermione took his hand soothingly.

"Is it dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Not usually no." Hermione replied.

"This is your captain speaking, we are just experiencing some slight turbulence. Please fasten your seat belts."

The turbulence passed with no incident, much to Harry's scepticism. Hermione tried to help him relax but he kept on edge a bit after that. They returned to first class and both sat on Harry's seat, now not really worrying about what other people thought. It relaxed Harry a bit more to have Hermione at his side. As the flight drew to a close, Harry experienced another great airport sight, flying in over the ocean at Sydney Airport. The plane almost looked like it was going to dive into the sea before it hit the runway and skidded to a halt. The relief that came over Harry's face was noticeable to Hermione. As the seatbelt signs came off she rushed over to give Harry a hug. She gave him a quick kiss and heard him laugh at being alright. She put her arm around him and they walked down the steps onto the tarmac.

Harry turned to Hermione as they put their feet down. "Love, welcome to Australia."

...

A/N

Okay guys first of all I am sorry for the delay, life has been pretty hectic and I have been working on the plans of a bigger bolder story which I am really excited about and hope to start writing soon. Soon unfortunately that has cause a gap in updates. I am looking for other authors that write on this site to have a talk to about story content as the story in development covers some pretty dark content. So if there are any other authors who are kind enough to help me out chuck me a PM :) On a lighter note I hope you guys are enjoying my story. If you like something, dislike something, whatever, the review button is there. I do like to hear your comments.

Thanks guys. until next time.

P.S I really recommend Lock Stock and Two Smoking Barrels as a movie to watch. It is brilliant and the movie by the same people "Snatch" which is possibly better. If you see them at your local movie store I highly recommend hiring them.


	7. Is That Them?

"We are here." Hermione said. "It feels like a different place altogether."

"Well we are on the other side of the world." Harry laughed.

"Yea but like its nearly winter here. And it's like our summer." Hermione explained.

"Yea that is true, I wish we got sunshine like this all year round."

They followed the crowd of people into the airport terminal then went to pick up their bags. Harry quickly realised they had no plan for when they got here.

"Uh, Hermione." Harry started. "What now?"

"Well I was thinking that we could look for professionals named 'Wilkins' then go from there." Hermione replied.

"I guess that could work. I think we should find a place to stay though, it is getting late. Do you reckon the airport could get us a place?" Harry said.

"Yea I suppose they could." Hermione said.

They enquired about a place and got a five star hotel in Darling Harbour. They arrived by taxi and headed up to their room. They had a place on the north side and the view took Hermione's breath away.

"Wow Harry look at that. It's Sydney Harbour. And there is the Harbour bridge, and the Opera house. Can we go down there?" Hermione pleaded. Harry could never say no to those eyes.

"Sure but I need a little rest first. That flight was rough." Harry replied with a smile.

"Yay yay yay. That's okay, I need a shower anyway." Hermione beamed.

Hermione disappeared into the bathroom while Harry lied down on the bed. He listened to the stinging sound of the shower hitting the ground and his girlfriends body. They rhythmic noise almost put him to sleep. Then it suddenly stopped, it jolted him from his doze. After a minute or so Hermione emerged from the bathroom, hair soaking wet and dressed only in a towel. Harry noticed how it showed off her legs.

"Don't you look sexy." Harry grinned.

"Shush you, I need some clothes from my bag." Hermione replied.

"Nah, no need." Harry pulled her off her feet and onto the bed, into a deep kiss. "My turn for a shower I think, care to join me?"

"Ill be right." Hermione laughed.

Harry quickly had his shower then got dressed and ready to go.

They completed the short walk to Darling Harbour and they were both taken aback.

"What a bridge, how cool is that?" Harry said amazed.

"Can we go have a look at the Opera House?" Hermione asked. They made their way around the harbour and found themselves at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, ladies first." Harry offered her the stairs.

"Lets just go together." Hermione smiled.

"If that's what you want." Harry replied.

They travelled arm in arm up the stairs of the Opera house and gazed up at the curved outline.

"It really is a unique building isn't it." Hermione said.

"Almost as if it was built by magic."Harry teased.

"Not quite." Hermione laughed.

"But yes it is quite beautiful."

On their way back around they stopped in to Copenhagen Ice cream and got a choc mint and a vanilla ice cream. They sat down to watch some of the street performers finishing up for the day.

"Those people over there are the Aboriginal people, Indigenous to Australia. That instrument there is a didgeridoo, its quite unique, listen." Hermione explained.

The sound of the didgeridoo filled the air. The low drone interrupted with the noises of Australian wildlife and the beat of the percussion instruments.

"Hey look its a statue." Harry said. They walked up to it and it moved to shake Harry's hand.

He jumped a little and Hermione laughed at him. "Maybe not hey."

Harry walked away muttering darkly under his breath. They walked around and headed up onto the bridge, marvelling at how big it actually was. They looked up and saw people climbing up the bridge.

"We have to come back and do that one day. It would be so much fun." Harry remarked.

They walked down and into the area they call 'The Rocks', a part of town from the early 1800's and found a little Italian place to eat at for dinner.

"Isn't this a nice little place. Great food too." Hermione remarked as her plate of pasta was placed in front of her.

"It is isn't it. I love those rocks up that back of the restaurant." Harry replied. "Does the hotel have a computer?"

"Yea I think so, we can use that to find the surgery or whatever that they work at." Hermione said.

"Yea I guess." Harry said.

After their meal they wandered back through the streets of Sydney til they found their hotel. They raced upstairs and hoped into bed as the clock struck 10:30. They snuggled in close together as the cool breeze came in through the window.

"Hey Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mione." He replied.

"What happens if we don't find them?" Hermione sounded worried.

"We will, we aren't leaving until we find them." Harry said soothingly.

"Okay, sure." Hermione sounded a little less worried.

"Come here." He drew her closer and held her until she fell asleep in his arms. The last thoughts he had as he fell asleep was that he was so lucky to have her.

"Alright so lets have a look. Type in Wendell Wilkins." Hermione told Harry when they went into Google.

"Mmm, doesn't really seem to have come up with anything." Harry replied.

"Try Monnica Wilkins." Hermione said.

"Yea again, nothing really." Harry replied with disappoint.

"Hmm, okay what about in the White pages?" Hermione asked.

"There are so many names here. And they may not even be here. Pretty sure the White pages is optional." Harry said.

"Yea I guess. What about the businesses?" Hermione tried this time. "No nothing."

"Its okay love, we will find them. Maybe we just have to go through some other avenue." Harry rubbed her back.

"Yea I guess so." Hermione replied.

"C'mon bub, there is a spa waiting for us." Harry said.

Hermione brightened up. "Really? Are you sure?"

"If you want to love." Harry replied.

"Okay, sure." Hermione smiled.

They headed up to their room and Harry started the taps. He filled the bath with water and turned the jets on while putting bubble bath mix in. The result was a mass of bubbles floating around the room. Harry laughed. Hermione came in and started to undress. She stopped when she got to her underwear. Waiting for Harry to do so first. He quickly got undressed and jumped in the water. Satisfied that he had done it first Hermione did the same. Harry couldn't get over how sexy Hermione looked. She really was gorgeous he thought.

"You know I don't mind you in this outfit." Harry smiled.

"What, my birthday suit?" Hermione was slightly embarrassed.

"Of course, you are extremely sexy." Harry replied.

"You aren't so bad yourself mister." Hermione slid over onto his body and gave him a kiss.

Harry blew some bubbles in her face and started a bubble war between them. Hermione put bubbles in his hair so Harry poured water over her head. They played until they finally came to rest. Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder. He was surprised that he didn't feel embarrassed in front of her like this. It just felt right. There was definitely a future for him and Hermione he decided. Definitely a future.

They were at a cafe for lunch, still smiling from the morning's antics when Hermione cried out. She had been reading the paper and Harry looked over to see what it was. He looked at the article she was reading.

"Cafe wins best new business for the year." Harry looked at the picture. " Is that your mother?"

"I know. I can't believe it." Hermione was shocked. She started reading. "Gold Coast business 'That Cafe' wins new business of the year award. The Tweed Heads business has been a thriving hub in the short 6 months that it has been open. Owner Monica Wilkins... Its her. Where is Tweed Heads?"

"I'm not too sure. But I'm sure we can get there." Harry replied with enthusiasm.

"When can we go?" Hermione replied, already rising from her seat.

"Hang on, we need to work out where it is first. We can leave after we have planned it, maybe tomorrow." Harry said.

"Yea I suppose you are right. They will be still there tomorrow. When we get there we can find this cafe and we should find them. What a break this paper was. Thank god I read it." Hermione rambled on, excited.

Harry got thinking. It was now a reality that he was going to meet Hermione's parents. He was going to have to make a good first impression. It was really important for Hermione to find them but he wasn't sure he fancied the idea to be honest. What if they didn't like him? He thought.

As if she had read his mind Hermione spoke again. "They are going to love you Harry."

"I hope so." Harry said nervously.

"You are the most wonderful person I have ever met Harry, they can't not like you." Hermione said.

"So where is Tweed Heads? Harry asked.

"From what I can gather its near the border of New South Wales and Queensland. They are kind of like counties. But I have no idea how far that is away." Hermione replied.

"Well we can always find out." A waiter passed their table and Harry asked him a question. "How far away is Queensland? Sorry I'm from the UK."

"Ah okay mate well it is about a thousand k's to the border, maybe a bit less." The waiter replied.

"Ah okay thankyou." He turned to Hermione. "A thousand kilometres. Thats like 600 miles.

"A bit more actually yea. That is a long way." Hermione said.

"I wonder if we could catch a bus. Its like a days worth of driving from memory." Harry said. "Knight bus?"

"I dunno, maybe. Do they have one out here." Hermione replied.

"I guess we will have to find out won't we." Harry said.

They walked out onto the street. Harry raised his wand hand into the air. Sure enough a purple three decker bus appeared in front of their eyes. A man popped out the door.

"Knight Bus at your service." The man said.

"I wasn't sure if that would work. Are there Knight buses all over the world?" Harry asked.

"Mainly in Western countries but yea pretty much." The man said.

"Okay well can I purchase two tickets to Tweed Heads for tomorrow." Harry replied.

"Certainly, here you go. Just pay tomorrow when you board the bus. See you then." And the bus was off.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Harry said.

"I am just happy we have our transport.

And arm in arm they walked back to their hotel.

...

A/N

Hey guys I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I have another story that I have started which is the sequel to this one so by all means if you like this check it out (It won't be all Quiddich I promise :)). Its a H/Hr story about Harry going back to complete his 7th year. Anyway as always r&r and thankyou to all my beautiful readers. I love you all.

Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**A.N. This is part one of a two part chapter.**

**...**

They woke up the next morning with the fire in the belly. They were going to get this over with today, they thought anyway. Desperate to find her parents, Hermione wasn't even fully dressed when she was ready to go. Only after this was pointed out by Harry did she realise, running back to get changed with a nervous laugh. Harry had noticed these nerves all morning.

He drew her in close. "Is everything okay darling?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied with a little fault in her voice. However she looked at him defiantly so he decided to drop it for now. He could probe later if he thought there was actually something wrong.

They descended down the flight of stairs with their bags in hand, charmed to be lighter then they actually were. They ate in the hotel buffet, Harry gobbling down a bit of everything while Hermione managed a piece of toast. She ate a bit more when Harry asked her again what was wrong.

"What if I can't reverse the charm?" She relented quietly.

"Of course you will be able to, if anyone can its you." Harry replied soothingly.

"No but, what if I cant? Its a really complex piece of magic. I don't know if I can do it." Hermione said. "There is no way to practice the spell. I will be doing it for the first time on her... what if I hurt them?"

Hermione broke down. "I can't do this Harry." Tears rolled down her face.

"Hey, hey, of course you can." He pulled her in and she buried her face in his neck. "You just need to believe in yourself. You are the greatest witch I know."

"You really think so?" She sounded hopeful.

Harry laughed. "Are you kidding?"

The mood in the air was a bit lighter as the ate the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Hermione was at least smiling and laughing when Harry goofed around.

As the time approached 9am they decided it was about time to board the Knight Bus. They went outside into a quiet street and Harry held his want into the air. The bus appeared almost instantly. Harry was still amazed that the muggle that started to walk down the street didn't notice a 3 story high purple bus. They boarded a bus that on the inside looked eerily similar to when they road the bus from Sirius' house. They took a seat on one of the seats towards the back, hopefully, but not guaranteed to stay in position due to the lack of bolting to the ground. Hermione didn't dare rest her head on Harry for fear of knocking herself out on a bump in the ride. They flew up the Pacific Highway at a rate of knot's, zipping in and out of the traffic. Harry was engrossed in the countryside they travelled in how the bush merged into the beach. They stopped a few times, at a place called Taree and again at a place called Coffs Harbour. Hermione fell asleep with her head in his lap for the last two hours of the trip. He loved how peaceful she looked while she was sleeping. He was so glad he realised he loved her. He could have lost something special. Their seat slid around a couple of times but luckily not enough to disturb Hermione from her slumber. Harry was observing a couple of natural plants he had picked when they had stopped. At the moment he had a wattle in his hand. The national flower of Australia, a bright yellow flower that he remembered had some potion quality that wouldn't quite come back to him. He should preserve them to show Neville when he got home.

It was finally time to disembark at Tweed Heads. Harry woke his girlfriend up and she rubbed her eyes sleepily. They clambered off the bus and stepped onto the path in the seaside town.

"Well, this is it." Hermione said, a little break in her voice.

"It is going to be fine. I believe in you." Harry said. "Lets check into this room and we will head down to the shop."

They made their way across town to a hotel by the river. They checked in and went up to their room for a little nap. Harry lay down and drifted off straight away. Hermione was their and let him put his arm around her but she didn't sleep, she couldn't, she was too nervous. The magic she needed to perform was so difficult, Harry didn't understand. She didn't know what she would do if the unspeakable happened, the thing she didn't want to say aloud. She felt like they were there for hours when in fact it was only 15 minutes.

Suddenly Harry moved closer to her and spoke next to her ear. "Love you need all the strength you can get, recharge your magic."

"I know, you are right." Hermione sighed.

She lay back down and somehow managed to drift off to a rough sort of sleep.

Hermione woke up feeling a little worse for wear. But her magic had strengthened. She could feel it almost bustling over. They called a cab and set off towards the cafe. Hermione was buzzing by the time they made their arrival. She was ready, she could do this.

"Okay, now you remember the spell?" Hermione nodded. "You are feeling good about it?" She nodded again. "Okay darling, you are ready then. Go in and get your parents back."

Harry gave her a kiss then encouraged her towards the door of the shop. Hermione steadied herself, squashing the doubt that was left in her mind and entered the shop.

It was real, her mother was there, just behind the counter. Jean Granger, or Monica Wilkins as she goes by now had her back turned. Hermione was frozen in place, she felt the emotions rushing up her throat, restricting her ability to breathe. Jean turned around and Hermione breathed out one word.

"Mum." She said under her breathe.

Jean/Monica smiled at her. "May I help you?"

"Yes." Hermione replied. She approached the counter and drew her wand unnoticed by her mother. She cast the counter-charm wordlessly.

Harry was pacing outside when he felt the magic in the air. Surprisingly, however, there was no other signs of magic. No flashes of light, no sounds. He didn't even hear Hermione say the incantation. Not surprising really, she was becoming so good at wordless spells. He turned towards the entrance as Hermione stumbled out the entrance. Harry's face fell, this wasn't right. She got close to him and collapsed into his arms, her body shaking as she sobbed.

"She doesn't remember me."

...

**A.N.**

This is part one of a two part chapter. I feel like its been too long since my last chapter and felt like i needed to get something out. Hopefully going to have the second part up quickly. As always I am so thankful to my readers. So I am sorry guys for the short chapter but it is only half, more to come soon :)


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Harry was pacing outside when he felt the magic in the air. Surprisingly, however, there was no other signs of magic. No flashes of light, no sounds. He didn't even hear Hermione say the incantation. Not surprising really, she was becoming so good at wordless spells. He turned towards the entrance as Hermione stumbled out the entrance. Harry's face fell, this wasn't right. She got close to him and collapsed into his arms, her body shaking as she sobbed.

"She doesn't remember me."

"Oh darling." Harry said as he held her close. He could see she was devastated. "We will work something out."

How could this happen? Harry knew that it was a difficult piece of magic but that doesn't explain why it couldn't be completed. Hermione was the brightest witch he knew, if anyone could do it, it was her. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She sobbed. "My magic just failed. I cast the spell and she didn't recognise me."

"Its okay, we can fix this. We will find a way." Harry held her until she settled down a little. The spell had take a lot out of Hermione. "How about we go back and you can get some rest."

She agreed and they made their way back to their room. Harry put her to bed and she fell off to sleep right away. It must have taken a big chunk out of her magical core. Harry sat down at the table. Where could he go from here. He picked up the wizarding paper he had gotten delivered to him this morning. He need to find some other wizards, find out where to go.

He saw a couple of ads in the paper for some magical shops, they all seemed to be in a place called Wharf Street. He decided that was where he needed to go, it wasn't too much of a walk from here. He decided to leave a note for Hermione on the table to explain his absence.

_My Dear Hermione._

_I_ _am just heading out to the wizard part of town to do some research, I will be back before you wake hopefully but if I am not, don't be worried, just rest._

_I will be back soon._

_Harry._

Harry placed the letter on the table in plain sight then headed out, shutting the door quietly behind him. The walk to Wharf Street was only a short way and it felt shorter with Harry mulling over the situation. Unfortunately he always came back to the conclusion he needed to talk to an expert in the field. Or do some research.

He reached the area where the magical ally should be and saw a man in a cloak walking away from an old looking pub. Much older than the surrounding buildings. He decided that might be the place to start. He opened the door of the pub and immediately he knew he had found the place. The 'pub' on the outside was obviously to attract foreign wizards. In actual fact there was no pub there at all, it opened straight onto Wharf street. He looked down the street at the Wizards and Witches strolling about for a day of Thursday shopping, the shops covered in coloured signs and banners. It reminded him of a Diagon Ally, only smaller and more modern. To be expected really, he thought, considering England was a much older country than Australia.

He wandered down the street in search of something to help him. He really wished he had the Hogwarts library to look for something, anything. Like his wishes had been granted by Merlin himself, a library came into view as he was walking. He walked up to the public library and approached the assistant inside.

"Sorry to bother you mam, but did you have any books on memory charms? Or memories in general?" Harry asked the assistant.

"Ah yes. Its in the C class section. C class books can be looked at but not taken from the library. As long as you understand that you can look all you like." The librarian replied.

"Okay thankyou." Harry set off towards the section. He found what he was looking for then took the books over to the table to read.

"The Magic of Memories, by J. J. Hallbard. I guess that's a place to start." He said to himself.

For the next couple of hours he immersed himself in reading, this ancient magic, dating back to the 2nd century B.C. It was more involved than he could have ever thought. The Hallbard book was the best one of the lot on the matter. He took his notes then decided to head back to the room.

He quietly opened the door but Hermione was sitting up in her bed. "Oh there you are." She smiled.

"I've been studying." He said.

"I've noticed. Thankyou so much. How did you go?" Hermione lost her smile. "I couldn't do it. I don't know what I did wrong."

"I don't think you have done anything wrong. She might just have a strong mind, wouldn't be surprising considering she is your mother. It would explain where you got your brains from. Anyway. I was reading this book called 'The Magic of Memory' by J. J. Hallbard. The book detailed part of the magic you have missed. See it goes right back to the 2nd century BC. Now for most 'normal' people, the spell is enough, as long as it is the caster of the original spell that is trying to undo the spell." Harry paused for a breath. "Sometimes however this can fail, due to either a strong mind on the part of the castee or impeccable spell work on the part of the caster."

"But that doesn't explain how we can fix it." Hermione said.

"I am getting to that. Just give me a second." Harry reached for his notes. "Now in the book it says that 'in this case there is an option left available to the warlock or witch trying to complete the spell. The spell caster in question should try using a memory trigger in addition to the incantation.' So basically we need to find something from your mothers past that will trigger a memory recall."

"Harry you are brilliant. But shouldn't I have been enough?" Hermione's face fell upon these words.

"Well not always." Harry put an arm around her. "The triggers are different for each person and the strength of these triggers vary too. Now I think our best bet it to get your entire family together, once together I think the family memory will be powerful enough. Of course this is assuming we can bring your dad around first, then it should work."

"I can't thank you enough." She threw her arms around him. "I love you Harry."

Harry froze up. It was the first time Hermione had said that to him. She really felt the same way he did. Then he relaxed as knew everything was fine. "I love you too."

...

A.N. Part two of Chapter 8. Sorry for the gap in between. Enjoy :)


End file.
